


Omovember Day 10

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Accidents, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Male Desperation, Non-Sexual Bondage, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 9, Other, PTSD, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Wetting, blood trigger warning, irondad and spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Tied upGah I feel so mean for this one and it was kind of the obvious choice but meh-Also mild warning for Tony being inappropriate and also using the c*bomb
Series: Omovember 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Omovember Day 10

Well it had happened again. Peter woke up in a dark, dingy, damp smelling room, made of nothing but concrete and dim fluorescent lighting; tied to a chair with what felt like a concussion. Though this time he distinctly felt the presence of someone behind him, another chair backed onto his, and before he could verbally question what was going on he heard a familiar voice ring out. 

“You awake, Kid?”

“Yeah.” Peter said swallowing thickly. He vaguely remembered the car crashing and a fight with a bunch of people. It was fuzzy but the memory was there. Despite the nerve wracking situation he couldn’t help but feel considerably calmer by the fact that he was with Tony; and not stuck somewhere by himself. 

“You alright?”

“Uh huh, are you?” His head was still swimming, his vision was blurry and that sickeningly familiar nausea that came along with a blow to the head started to seep in. He had to swallow to avoid letting that nausea win and he was fighting to keep his eyes open, darkness creeping in the corners of his vision threatening to take him again. 

“Yup. Steveo’s on his way already, might take a while.” Tony assured him; and Peter didn’t question how the man had that information. He figured he’d either sent out a distress beacon at some point or that the man just knew Steve well enough by now. Either one worked for him, the kid didn’t have the cognitive function to think too much about it- not when he was so focused on staying conscious. 

“Where are we?”

“Don’t know.” Tony said calmly, accompanied with what Peter felt to be a shrug against his back. Well that was helpful, Tony, thanks for that. 

Peter wasn’t too concerned over the vagueness of his mentors answers; he trusted Captain Rogers to find them like he always did. Though Peter had something else he was a little more concerned about. “Mr. Stark..I don’t have any pants on.” 

“Yeah.” Tony said simply, if not slightly awkwardly. Why the kid had felt the need to verbalise that he didn’t know. He’d just picked the boy up from school when they were ambushed so neither of them had been in their suits; but the people who had captured them felt it necessary to strip them both from their clothing anyway. Probably trying to find any secret hidden devices or just a good old fashioned humiliation tactic; either way they had been kind enough to allow the pair of them to keep their underwear on, which Tony was extremely grateful for. Not every kidnapper was so kind, he knew from experience. 

“I...I don’t like that..” Peter whimpered, his voice breaking. 

Ah poor kid, Tony tended to forget he wasn’t as used to the more uncomfortable sides of the job as he was. That was in part his fault as he tended to shield Peter from the nitty gritty side of things; and who could blame him? If he could protect the boy he would but this time he’d failed in doing that. “Kiddo you’re fine, nothings gonna happen I promise- and nothing like  _ that _ .”

“How do you know?” Peter sniffled a little, not caring how babyish he sounded; he felt decidedly exposed and he needed a little reassurance. 

“I just do. I won’t let anything like that happen, you trust me right?” Not that Tony could do much with his hands and ankles bound but he meant what he said. 

“More than anything.” Peter said earnestly and without hesitation, which certainly made Tony smile. 

“Then trust me when I say I’ve got you. Don’t be scared.” 

Just as Tony was about to continue his attempts at comfort, their conversation was interrupted; by the door at the far end of the warehouse the were in swinging open. The doorway was filled with a large man, who cast a dark shadow across the entire length of the floor. Peter felt Tony’s head turn behind him, trying to follow the noise- but he was looking in the wrong direction. Oh great. Tony was blindfolded- just great! It was going to be down to him to take in all the details of what the guy looked like; he quickly started making mental notes as the man began to speak. Shortish, stocky, mean looking, dirty blond hair, scar on his face- wow that was gonna be helpful, he looked like every cookie cutter action man villain ever; Mr. Fury was gonna struggle with this one, surely. 

“You should be scared, Stark.” The black clad man growled lowly as he stormed into the room. The dude probably wasn’t expecting Tony to laugh at him and, if his expression was anything to go by, he wasn’t very happy about it. 

“Scared? Quite on the contrary- this is great fun! I can’t remember the last time I was blindfolded  _ and _ tied up at the same time-  _ ooh _ tell I lie yes I do.  _ Mm _ . Can’t reenact that with a minor in the room though, unfortunately-“

“Eww! Gross, Mr. Stark- I don’t wanna hear about that!” Peter found himself crying out in disgust. He knew he shouldn’t be taking the situation so lightly, but Tony’s calm sarcastic demeanour broke down that fear he should’ve been feeling; which was dangerous considering their captor was looking increasingly murderous. 

“It was all consensual, I can assure you-“

“That’s icky-“

_ “Icky?” _

“Shut up! Both of you!” The man barked furiously. Tony opened his mouth to say something else- because he never knew when to  _ stop-  _ but Peter heard the man smack Tony around the face with the butt of his gun; it took everything for Peter not to break out of his restraints and kill the guy but he knew not to. He’d been  _ trained  _ not to- he wasn’t to act rashly. He wasn’t to fight unless he was specifically instructed to- but it was hard. It was so hard to fight his instincts and not break this guys neck when he heard the wind being forced out of Tony’s lungs as his teeth clattered together. “I said shut the fuck up!” 

“You’re gonna have to hit me harder than that babe, I like it rough.” Tony laughed as he spat what Peter could only assume was a mouthful of blood onto the cement floor. 

Rather than strike Tony again, like Peter was scared he would, the man’s face drew blank and he hummed; stepping away from Tony and walking around to stand next to the youngest. “Oh yeah? How would you like it if I took a turn on your kid instead, hm?” 

Tony’s voice dropped low and serious for the first time since Peter had woken up. “Don’t.”

“Or what?” The man asked teasingly, enunciating each letter as he drew the two words out; making sure Tony could hear as he stepped closer to Peter, the teenager trying to scoot his chair away but it was bolted right to the floor. 

Tony managed to regain his composure. He had to seem like he was in control even though someone threatening his kid made every fibre of his being going into panic mode. Had to stay in control of the situation, make the guard feel powerless- but not too much. No if you emasculate an insecure man too much he lashes out; Tony knew from experience. He didn’t care about the man taking out his frustrations on him but he wasn’t going to push him to the point Peter would be in danger. “I’m sure your bosses wouldn’t be too happy about you damaging their goods.” 

“Eh, you know he heals quick.” The man smirked menacingly, making Peter gulp as he looked him up and down. A random group of criminals wouldn’t know about Peter’s alter ego; the fact he seemed to have inside knowledge about his powers made Peter feel very uneasy. Though he could’ve just noticed how quickly he recovered from his head injury, the way the man spoke made him think that he knew more detailed information than he was initially letting on. “Not quick enough to break out of those chains though, huh little guy?” 

The man then began to leave the room after punching Tony once more for good measure; this time hitting him with such force Peter felt Tony’s skull collide with the metal frame of the chair he was tied to. And this time he couldn’t stop himself from trying to move- it was instinctual, he didn’t mean to go against orders but he couldn’t help it- hearing Tony get hit made his body react before his brain could-

He expected the chains to snap but they didn’t. Instead, he was met with a sharp pain in both wrists and he was immediately rewarded with a rush of warm liquid run down both his hands. He felt himself cry out in pain before he could stop himself.

“Kid?! What’s wrong-“

“The cuffs are- ffff ow ow ow ow-“ Peter hissed as he continued to twist his arm in an attempt to work out what was happening; only making the metal sear into his flesh more. Not the smartest move but hey, cut him some slack he had a head injury, he wasn’t exactly thinking clearly. 

“Yeah I can’t exactly see what’s happening- I need a little help here pal! What did he do to you-“

“The cuffs have blades in ‘em I think they- ow fudge- if I move too much they cut into me-”

“So no busting out of them huh?” Tony said quickly, urging the boy to stop moving. He wished he could reach the kid enough just to pat him on the arm or something but he couldn’t; obviously their kidnappers had set that up on purpose or they would’ve been able to free each other but Tony didn’t even care about that in that moment. He just wanted to calm the boy down and he knew that physical touch was the quickest way to do so- but he didn’t have that luxury so he was back to the old fashioned way. “Well, that wasn’t on the table anyway kid. We don’t know what kind of weapons we’d be facing out there. We’re better off waiting for Cap and the others.” 

“Yeah I guess..” Peter conceded, doing his best to control his breathing; which was a difficult task. Now he was made painfully aware of how restricted his movements were, bringing them to the forefront of his mind, he felt himself getting triggered. Being confined in such a way, in such an environment was far to reminiscent of how he’d been treated after the bite, by the corporation that abducted him. “It’s happening again..”

Luckily Tony was aware and made an effort to talk him down. “Stay with me kid, I’m right here. You’re not alone, everything alright. Remember your numbers.” 

“Y-Yeah m’tryin’ M-Mr. Stark.” Peter panted shakily. 

“In for four, hold for five, out for seven.” Tony prompted, mirroring the breathing he wanted Peter to adhere to. “There we go, you got it.” 

“I-I don’t w-wanna go back in the dark..” 

“Pete stay with me. You’re not in the dark again.” God it broke Tony’s heart when the kid got like this; he knew how much flashbacks sucked and he could only imagine the kinds of things the kid had seen before he got to him. ‘The dark’ was just the way Peter encapsulated his entire experience, often being the only two words the boy could articulate after a nightmare and frankly Tony was sick of hearing it. As soon as he got back to the tower he was going to put a night-light in every fucking room if that brought the kid any sort of comfort. “You’re with me remember? I’ve got you, you’re not on your own buddy, never again.” 

It took a minute but gradually Peter brought himself back down, regaining his bearings and remembering where he actually was- with Tony’s help. “T-thanks.” Peter swallowed, feeling awkward, like he always did when his mentor had to help him out of such a vulnerable state. 

“Anytime, bubs.” Tony sighed. He meant it too- he was getting good at this whole comfort thing and it was a relief to hear the kid breathing normally again. 

Peter was desperate to change the conversation and he was reminded of the fact his mentor was injured when his eyes drifted to the small pool of blood on the floor- and not the one that belonged to him. “How’s your head?”

“Never has any complaints.” Tony smirked automatically.

“Huh?”

“It’s fine kid, I’ve had worse hits than that.” Tony said quickly backtracking over the inappropriateness. Whoops, had Steve been there he would have given him another blow to the head..and not the good kind- dammit Tony stop it! Get your mind out of the gutter! “Your wrists okay?” 

“Yeah, they kinda burn though. I think there’s some neurotoxin on em to keep the wounds open..” Peter grimaced as he shifted. He didn’t feel the usual warmth that spread over his skin when his healing factor knitted it back together; instead she felt a stinging burn like someone was bathing his wounds in lemon juice and it wasn’t particularly pleasant- but it wasn’t the worst pain either. 

“Be gentle kid, don’t hurt yourself.” Tony frowned; the specially designed cuffs only confirming in Tony’s mind that these people knew who Peter was- his own restraints didn’t have that. He also recognised that guys voice too, now he was thinking about it.. these people definitely knew what they were doing- but his team knew more. Tony was confident that whoever they were facing they were no match for mama bear Steve when he was mad. “Just hang tight.” 

They sat in silence for a while. Tony wanted to keep the kid talking to keep him calm but he was reluctant to. Any topics of conversation that came to him would only have divulged more personal information that the man was not willing to share with any potential eavesdroppers. Even simple things like the kids homework or what he’d had for lunch that day could possibly give them even more information to find out details about the kids' school, where he lived- anything. He wasn’t about to let that happen not when there had been a breach somewhere. 

Maybe it wasn’t a leak in S.H.I.E.L.D intel, maybe these had been the people who captured Peter in the first place. But that voice..he definitely recognised that voice and he was trying to wrack his brain to figure out just  _ where from _ . 

But it was hard to focus when the kid kept bumping his chair into his. Tony understood, of course he did, Peter was likely very uncomfortable and he struggled to sit still at the best of times; especially when he was anxious. As much as Tony was usually very tolerant of this, he was feeling less than his best himself, having a pounding headache so the continuous shifting was very quickly working on his last nerve. 

“Will you stop moving?” Tony snapped a little harsher than he intended as he felt the boy jump. 

“Sorry..”

“I know you’re restless kid, I am too.” Tony sighed. He instantly felt guilty for the tone he used, hearing the remorse in the child’s voice for bothering him. 

“It’s not that..”

Tony’s brows furrowed. “You hurtin’?”

“Mhm.” Peter said a little too quickly. 

“What hurts?” 

“M-my head..”

Tony felt some relief hearing that. At least he knew the kid didn’t have any serious brain damage because he was conscious and talking just fine- if the kid had said something else was hurting he would have panicked; like his wrists for example. “Yeah they knocked you out pretty good. You were out for a while.” 

Peter shifted again when Tony said that, groaning slightly. “And I’m cold.” 

“Visualise something warm. Like being on the beach or something.” The imagery Tony provided only seemed to worsen the moving issue; because Peter squirmed in his seat again, causing Tony to sigh. “Peter constantly moving around isn’t going to help your heada-“

“Mr. Stark I need to go to the bathroom.” Peter said quickly in an embarrassed rush. He didn’t want to have to say it but he also didn’t want to be chastised for his constant movement anymore. And the man kept reminding him of how long they’d been there- which he could already feel thanks to the building pressure in his tummy. Then the man reminding him of bodies of water really, really worsened the issue. 

Tony sighed deeply and hung his head. He’d been waiting for Peter to say that and in all honestly he thought the kid already..had. He’d heard a dripping sound when the boy was asleep so he figured he’d wet himself then; and he wouldn’t have blamed him, not at all. Tony couldn’t tell how long they’d been there, having no point of reference for time, only his own internal clock- which was also telling him it would be time to go to the bathroom soon, so he could only think how badly the child half his size, who pissed three times as often, must be feeling. 

But there wasn’t much he could do or even say to help the kids situation. “Steve’s coming kid. Just try and hold on.” 

“I..I have been..” Peter whimpered, making Tony’s heartbreak. He had been shifting around for a while but the man wouldn’t be surprised if Peter had to go for longer than that. “I-I’m only telling you because I-I can’t much longer..”

“I know, but if I tell you to piss yourself you’re not going to are you?” Tony sighed matter-of-factly. In fact he’d suggested that in the past and the kid either blew up at him or refused to talk; neither of which were preferable. But he had to admit, he was rather proud of the kid for actually telling him as opposed to trying to avoid the issue entirely. That was a big step. “Exactly. So I figured encouragement was a better option.”

“I don’t want to talk about it I just..figured I should say something in case I..in case..” Peter trialed off, he couldn’t bring himself to say it; but Tony knew what he meant. Though their chairs weren’t super close together, when Peter eventually lost control Tony would be in the splash zone. It was nice of the kid to give him some warning but Tony didn’t want to make it even worse for him but thanking him for the courtesy. 

Peter had confided in Tony several times that this was literally one of his worst nightmares; in fact the kid  _ had  _ nightmares about being tied up and desperate to pee- some of which had ended in wet sheets and tears. Peter was absolutely terrified of the humiliation that came along with the whole thing, so Tony could only imagine just how upset the kid was. This was Peter’s idea of hell and he was helpless to do anything for him; he couldn’t even give him a hug. “It’s fine, kid. Don’t worry about it. Just be careful of your wrists with the moving, alright?” Tony felt Peter nod. “Are they healing?”

“I-I can’t tell.” Peter mumbled. In all honesty he hadn’t really been focused on that but he knew Tony was just trying to distract him. 

He tried to engage in conversation, he really did but it was getting to the point where he couldn’t focus on it anymore. He could barely take in what Tony was saying, let alone form an articulated response; all he could think about was how badly he had to go and how desperately he wanted to break the chains. He didn’t care how badly it cut him, it would be worth it if he could get some relief. 

It was beginning to hurt he was so full, he couldn’t even cross his legs due to how he was bound; all he could do was try his best to bring his knees together, but then the chains cut into his calves and the smell of blood was starting to make him feel sick. His thighs didn’t even touch, so he was stuck clenching his kegel muscles in hopes of keeping the impending flood at bay; which was no easy task. That was one muscle group he definitely had to do more work on because they were decidedly weak at the best of times, like when he coughed, sneezed or laughed too hard- so being desperate to pee, whilst anxious, with his legs forced apart was certainly an endurance test. A test he was gradually failing. 

The only thing good about the situation as the fact that no one was there to witness it; only Tony and he couldn’t even see him, though it was bad enough the man could hear his chair squeaking every time he wiggled his hips. But even that didn’t last for long. 

After what felt like an eternity but could only have been twenty minutes- the guard reappeared; slamming the door open, making Peter jump and, unfortunately for him, a small but visible wet stain to appear on the front of his underwear. Why did he even own grey underwear anymore- as soon as he got home he was throwing them all out. 

Even more unfortunately the guard immediately noticed and decided to verbally ridicule the young teen. “Well well well what do we have here? Looks like the little spider kid needs to go potty.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Tony growled, gritting his teeth. He knew he shouldn’t engage, he knew he shouldn't let the enemy know he was getting to him- he constantly told Peter not to do it but he just couldn’t bite his tongue, not about that. Not about the kid needing to pee. He’d spent months building the kids confidence about telling people when he had to go and this fucker was about to undo all of the hard work they’d been putting in; and Tony was not about to let that happen. 

The man just laughed cruelly and continued advancing towards them; clearly unphased by Tony’s verbal threats. “Aww it’s okay-“

“Don’t touch him you cunt!” Tony spat angrily. He couldn’t keep his cool- not when he knew Peter was upset and embarrassed already. The kid was already distraught by his situation, this literally being one of his worst fears, he didn’t need some little asshole making it worse with a commentary. “I’ll fucking-“

“Ooo language in front of the child Mr. Stark. Tsk tsk. That’s no way to set an example.” The man laughed as he crouched down, not a foot away from Peter, being uncomfortably close to the teenager. As if he didn’t feel exposed enough sitting there in his underwear, having a stranger lean in so close to him made Peter want to throw up. The man leaned in close enough for Peter to heel hot breath on his face as he whispered in his ear. “Well I was gonna help you out there, kid, but it looks like your mentor ruined that chance with his big mouth. Have fun pissing yourself.”

He then abruptly stood up, making Peter flinch, and leak again, as he thought either one of them were about to get a beating but the man retreated; walking backwards a few feet before kicking a bucket under Peter’s chair. “There. Now when you go tinkle it won’t make a mess.” 

The man then moved to ruffle Peter’s hair and the boy responded by spitting in his direction. Peter wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting- or what he was hoping for; maybe he was hoping the man would take a swing for him, that would give Peter the excuse to break out of his cuffs, wrists be damned, and beat the crap out of him. But instead the man just laughed at him- which made Peter feel even more embarrassed. He wouldn’t even punch him like a man for his blatant sign of disrespect, like Peter was a little kid and his behaviour was laughable rather than anger inducing. Wow.

That was the final straw, pushing Peter to tears- as if he couldn’t feel even more pathetic. That was his breaking point, all of his worst fears were being realised- all he needed were the rest of the team witnessing him in such a state, then it would be just like the nightmares; where all the people he respected witnessed him piss himself like an infant- only this time May wouldn’t be there to console him when he woke up because this wasn’t a dream. This was real. Everyone saw him as a baby anyway and now he was crying and about to wet himself uncontrollably like one too. It was completely mortifying. 

Tony couldn’t stand to hear the boy crying like that. “Peter, pete, Hey Hey Hey shh- it’s alright, kid. You’re okay- ignore that prick, I’ll fucking kill him don’t you worry-“

“He’s right Mr. Stark, I c-can’t hold it anymore.” Peter sobbed quietly, barely speaking above a whisper. He couldn’t bring himself to project his voice anymore because he was too ashamed of them. It was bad enough he had to say them at all. 

“Peter it’s fine, it could be hours until we’re found yet- it’s already  _ been  _ hours, no one’s expecting you to be able to hold it that long. Fuck, I might piss myself before we get out of here.” Tony tried his best to be some source of comfort but he was inadvertently making it so much worse- but hey at least he was trying. “It’s okay kid, we’ve all been in this situation before- no one’s gonna judge you. This happens way more often than you think, why do you think all of our suits are dark?” 

“I d-don’t wanna.” The man’s words were of little comfort but Peter appreciated that Tony was trying. It didn’t help disguise the fact that he was literally telling the teenager to go ahead and piss himself- but at least he wasn’t being as direct as last time. It’s not like he had much of an option anymore anyway; it was getting so bad. Every wave of desperation that coursed through him ended in a leak shooting out of him, having no way to hold it in. “K-knowing my luck the second i-i-it happens Steve’s gonna bust us out.”

“Maybe. And if that does happen, no one's gonna say a thing.” Tony said confidently. He knew his team, they wouldn’t dream of it. Not only because they weren’t a bunch of heartless assholes who would make fun of a little kid- like a certain piece of shit Tony had recently added to his murder list- but they also knew better than to say a word against Tony’s kid. 

“That’s not the point Tony I don’t want anyone else to see!” Peter sobbed brokenly. It was bad enough that Tony had seen him have an accident before he really didn’t want that to be extended to anyone else. He didn’t think he could bare the embarrassment. 

“Kid you’re fine.” Tony sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. “Stop hurting yourself.”

“I’m not doing it.” Peter growled angrily. “S-s-Stop telling me to!” 

“I’m not telling you to I’m just saying.” Tony huffed, experiencing secondhand distress- which was kicked into overdrive when the kid began thrashing against his restraints again. “Peter don’t you  _ dare-“ _

“I gotta get out Mr. Stark!” Peter cried desperately, convulsing violently to the point that not only were his wrists being torn but his shoulders felt as though they were going to dislocate. 

“You’re gonna bleed out if you don’t stop pulling at those chains-  _ enough!”  _ Tony barked angrily, in a tone he reserved for when he was very,  _ very  _ angry and one Pete that never heard used against him before. 

Tony instantly regretted it, because though it got Peter to listen, the boy instantly stilling; Tony heard the distinct sound of dripping behind him too. And it wasn’t coming from the boy's arms this time- which was good but also..Shit. 

Tony yelling at him had finished Peter off. It was almost a fear reaction, as he jumped his body decided to ignore Peter’s attempts at holding and forcefully released. His entire body trembled with effort as he desperately tried to hold onto the last shred of control he had; that quickly slipped away as his bladder tasted the relief it was craving. There was no stopping it, no matter how much he tended up liquid continued to escape him, if anything clenching only forced it to come out faster and it was so  _ loud.  _

Unbelievably loud and Peter wasn’t entirely convinced it was due to his sensitive hearing. The issue resided where the bucket had been placed beneath him; half the urine that was gushing out of him was pooling in between his legs and cascading down into the cement floor in front of him, splashing loudly. But the rest of his bladdersworth was leaking backwards, pouring off the back of his chair and echoing metallically into the bucket. The two noises were like some sickening chorus, doubling Peter’s shame and causing him to sob uncontrollably. That’s all he could do. 

Tony decided not talk until the boy had finished going- which was admittedly a long time- trying his best to give him privacy- as much as he could give at least. As much as he wanted to leave Peter alone, knowing that’s undoubtedly what the boy wanted he couldn't bare to hear him cry like that. “It’s okay. It’s okay Peter, you’re alright.” 

“It’s so gross.” Peter cried brokenly, making Tony’s heart ache. 

“I know it feels gross kid-“

“Did it get on you?!”

“No no- Pete it didn’t, that’s not what I meant- I’m just saying I know it’s not very comfortable.” It actually had gotten on Tony a little bit due to the sheer force of the stream and the splattering that had caused- but there was no way in hell he about to say that. He wouldn’t dream of it because Peter would never look him in the eyes again. 

“I’m sorry M-Mr. Stark.” Peter sniffled, dissolving into silent tears again. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all.” Tony said gently. He was used to the kid apologising for things that were in no way his fault but this was worse than usual. When Peter had accidents before due to his inability to speak up- Tony somewhat understood him saying sorry, the kid could have physically said or done something in those cases (even though he  _ couldn’t  _ because his anxiety prevented him from doing so- but still) but this time was different; Peter  _ had  _ spoken up but he was restrained, he had no way of doing anything about it unless he wanted to potentially seriously injure himself- if not on the cuffs by alerting the guard to his escape and engaging in combat without his suit. Dry underwear really wasn’t worth getting shot over even if the inconsolable teenager disagrees. “You’re okay kid..Peter please don’t cry..I know you’re miserable right now but I promise it’s okay..it was just an accident bubby, you couldn’t help it..I will never mention it ever again, cross my arc. And I’m gonna kick that guy in the stomach until he shits blood for a week before I let Fury take care of him-“

“Mr. Stark!” Peters sobs were broken by laughter at the man’s violent words. He knew he wasn’t joking but he was ramping it up to try and get a rise out of him and it had worked; the pure unfiltered threats making Peter laugh in spite of his current emotions. 

“Made you laugh.” Tony smirked. “Would it help if I did it too?”

“No it would not.” Peter sniffled, giggling despite himself again. He was still more embarrassed than he’d ever been in his life but it was hard not to laugh when his mentor was being a fool- and trying so hard to make him feel better. 

“Hey I gotta go too, it’s not fair that you got to go pee and I don’t.” 

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Peter cried defensively. 

“Teasing me like that. How rude.” Tony continued, even though he knew damn well he could probably hold it for another ten hours if he had to. It wouldn’t be pleasant but he could. 

“You can if you truly want to, it’s a free country you weirdo.” Peter laughed. 

“I’ll reiterate- not appropriate with a minor present-“

Peter scoffed and shook his head, looking up at the ceiling, blinking away the last of his tears. Tony’s stupidity was working. “You are so disgusting.” 

“I would do it if it would make you feel better, you know.” Tony said seriously. 

“I know you would.” Peter smiled slightly. As gross as it was he had to admit the sentiment itself was rather sweet, that his mentor was willing to humiliate himself just so he didn’t have to go through it alone. “But please don’t.”

“Never know, if Steve takes much longer I might have to.” Tony said casually, biting back a yawn. Man, consoling a sopping wet teenager was tiring work- or maybe it was the concussion-

“You are so full of crap, Mr. Stark.” Peter knew the man had an iron bladder and the notion that he would have to was ridiculous. 

Tony didn’t even bother chastising the child for his choice of language, knowing Peter only used it in front of him when he was stressed. “Urine actually but hey, if he takes  _ that  _ long we might encounter that as well-“

“Oh my god that is- don’t even go there!” Peter was having a rough enough time with the cold itchiness on his thighs and this was quickly turning into the worst day ever- he didn’t even want to think about that occurring. “You are now banned from peeing for going too far.” 

“Oh wow, I’m banned?” Tony laughed, glad that Peter had taken the bait and he’d convinced the boy to joke with him about the horrible situation. “That’s cruel, Peter. That’s a one way ticket to a UTI.”

“Suffer for your crimes, Mr. Stark.” Peter laughed evilly though he hoped his mentor was joking. Even if it would be nice not to be the only one found in a puddle of pee he knew Tony would be mortified if that happened in front of him and he wouldn’t wish that on anybody. 

“You just peed on me, don’t you think you can call me Tony instead of Mr-“

“I DID?!” 

“I was kidding I’m kidding! You didn’t!” 

  
  


It turned out they weren’t going to have to face any more bathroom emergencies, thankfully for Peter’s sake. Not half an hour later (even though they had no way of telling that) they heard a bunch of gunfire and familiar call of a certain blond haired captain. “Tony?! Kiddo?! You guys in-“

“Have you got clothes?” Tony interjected, altering their team to their location and they immediately heard them working on the locked warehouse door. 

“Yes, are you guys oka-“

“And wire cutters?”

“Yes we have-“

“And Bruce?”

“Tony! Are you two okay?!” Steve snapped, getting sick of the man avoiding the question. 

“Yeah, how are you Stevie baby?” Tony called in a sickeningly sweet flirtatious tone, making Peter giggle as Steve let out a noise of pure frustration. 

“I’m gonna murder you.” 

Even though he was happy to be saved finally, Peter couldn’t help but feel a sickening dread fill his stomach. Their team were gonna open the door and instantly see what Peter did and they were gonna laugh- or worse feel bad for him and- and- oh god he couldn’t breathe again-

“Pete, breathe, you’re fine.” 

“They’re gonna see Mr. Stark- I-I can’t-“ 

“And they won’t say a thing-“

“Why couldn't I wait just that little bit longer?” Peter sobbed, hanging his head ashamedly looking down at the mess he’d made. “I knew this would happen, I told you-“

“Who do you want to come in?” 

“H-huh?”

“Pick one person to get us out.” Tony clarified, hoping the less people the better the kids anxiety would be. “Quickly Pete, before the whole entourage arrive-“

“I-I don’t know- Dr. Banner?” Peter said, not really thinking; though he was happy with the decision his mouth made. He knew any one of the team would’ve been anything but judgemental- but Bruce was the least likely to comment and if he did, he'd be sensitive about it. Nat was too harsh, Steve would be too codling, Clint would ask too many questions and Thor was- well, Thor was just Thor and if he spoke half the building would hear anyway. Bruce was good at being subtle and not talking too much; he’d always been especially good at reading when Peter didn’t want comfort, which right now he didn’t. 

“Okay- Bruce! You’re the only one we want in here right now!”

“What why?” Clint called, clearly confused and concerned. 

“Are you guys hurt?!” Steve yelled. 

“No we’re naked!” Tony called cheerily making everyone else groan. “So doctors only please!” 

“Okay guys, I’ve got clothes for you.” Bruce said calmly as he entered the room as soon as the door was open. The rest of the team stuck to their words and remained outside, continuing to raid the rest of the warehouse as they waited. As soon as Bruce walked in he instantly smelt ammonia and iron and he wasn’t sure which was more concerning. He very quickly saw why Tony had requested he entered alone. “Ah.”

“Don’t say anything B, just get him out.” Tony said quickly, reading Peter’s mind. “Don’t make a fuss.” 

Bruce did as instructed, not worrying about the lack of eye contact Peter was giving him as he began working in the cuffs on his wrist. The teenager remained stoic even as the doctor pried the metal out of his skin, not even hissing or flinching. “I’m sorry P, I’m almost done.”

“It’s okay Dr. Banner.” Peter assured the man quietly. As soon as he was freed he jumped out of the cold wet chair he was sat on and shuddered as the remaining tepid liquid dripped down his legs; and more splashing could be heard hitting the concrete. 

Rather than waste more time having Bruce cut at the chains, Peter reached over and snapped Tony’s cuffs like they were made of paper; whilst Bruce untied the rag covering Tony’s eyes. “Aww Brucey you didn't have to do that, I didn’t even use the safeword-“

“Shut up and put some pants on.” Bruce huffed tiredly. 

“Well that’s the first time you’ve said that- ow.” Tony was cut off when the doctor punched him in the arm. “I’m injured! Don’t strike me!” 

“Yeah that’s a nasty shiner you’ve got there, T.” Bruce hummed as he moved Tony’s favs around to get a better look at the bruises littering it. 

But Tony slapped his hands away. “Don’t worry about me, worry about the kid. That’s a lot of blood loss.” 

Both adults looked towards the floor seeing the puddles beneath Peter’s chair- both being rather large and making them cringe. 

“It’s mostly piss anyway so don’t worry about it.” Peter snapped, though the bite in his voice was drowned out by the sadness. 

“Language and stop that.” Tony said, crossing the room to the corner where the kid was standing after he pulled some pants on. “Don’t start-“

“But-“

“Don’t.” Tony said sternly, grabbing the boy by his shoulders. “Enough Peter. This stays in this room, okay? I don’t wanna hear another word about it.” 

Reluctantly Peter nodded, breaking eye contact with the intense look Tony was giving him and allowing the man to hug him. “There’s a good boy. You wanna go kick some bad guy butt?” 

Peter shrugged, which was unlike him. Usually any opportunity to fight with the team the teenager would jump on it, but it was clear the kid had enough action for one day; and Tony didn’t blame him. Hence why he had a backup plan set up for this eventuality. “Or we can go sit in the back of the van and watch Star Wars until their done? I have a hidden store of snacks in there that Bruce doesn’t know about-“

“Hey! Where?!” 

“They wouldn’t be  _ hidden  _ if I told you would they Brucey?” Tony smirked at the pouting doctor, and he smirked even more when he saw Peter crack a smile. He wrapped an arm around him and started to lead him out of the warehouse. “Movie time it is, come on Underoos.” 


End file.
